


Breaking Through

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit





	Breaking Through

i saw the night 

grow into morning 

when i could not 

stay in grief; 

i could no longer 

stand the madness 

then a newborn melody 

brought me out of sadness 

and into joy


End file.
